Grisy's Apple : Private Nightclub
by Silyme
Summary: UA Perso OOC Une sortie en boîte pour fêter son anniv' ? Après tout pourquoi pas , il l'a déjà fait . . . Mais cette fois il va rencontrer quelqu'un de bien particulier pour lui . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire**

Cette journée était particulièrement chaude sans que cela soit insupportable et le ciel était bleu et sans nuage comme si il savait que ce jour était spécial pour une famille. En effet, on était le 31 juillet 2007 et aujourd'hui Harry Potter, le fils unique de James et Lily Potter, fêtait son dix-septième anniversaire.

Harry James Potter, de son nom complet, était un beau jeune homme à la peau mate, mesurant un peu plus d'1m85 et qui avait acquis une belle musculature suite à une pratique intensive du quidditch. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais assez long et complètement en bataille ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage et sexy. Quelques mèches de ses doux cheveux revenaient au niveau de ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude qu'il tenait de sa mère et il abordait toujours un petit sourire en coin qui lui conférait un air charmeur et prédateur dont il aimait beaucoup jouer. De plus, il avait une émeraude discrète à l'oreille gauche ainsi qu'un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière gauche et un tatouage en forme d'épée dans le dos dont la garde se située sur la nuque, les poignées sur les omoplates et la lame le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Harry avait deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avec lesquels il avait fait de nombreuses bêtises qui faisaient souvent rire son père, son parrain, Sirius Black et le mari de celui-ci, Rémus Lupin. Les deux fils de Sirius et Rémus nommés Matt et Léo étaient jumeaux et ils se considéraient triplés avec Harry .Ces trois compères avaient fait tourner en bourrique tout les adultes dès leur plus jeune âge et ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés. Matt était un jeune homme à la peau légèrement halée et aux cheveux couleur miel qui lui arrivait aux épaules comme son père. Il mesurait un peu moins d'1m80 et possédait de magnifiques yeux couleur bleu nuit avec des petits éclats d'or. Il avait un tatouage en signe tribal à l'intérieur du poignet droit ainsi qu'un piercing à la langue et à l'oreille droite.

Son frère, Léo mesurait 1m80 et avait une peau pale qui faisait ressortir ces yeux ambre hérités de Rémus. Il était assez musclé grâce au quidditch et avait des cheveux couleur nuit attachés en catogan. Contrairement à ses deux "frères", Léo n'abordait pas de tatouage mais un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite ainsi qu'à l'oreille droite.

Harry avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses parents et les amis de ces derniers le midi et se trouvait maintenant dans le salon en compagnie de ses amis afin qu'ils lui disent ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour la soirée. Il était assis dans un canapé avec Léo à sa droite et Matt à sa gauche. En face de lui, se trouvait Fred et George, les deux frères jumeaux de Ron, ainsi que Ginny la soeur cadette de Ron. Ce dernier était debout ainsi qu'Hermione qui râlait contre les retardataires. Dans le canapé situé en face de Ron et Hermione se trouvaient Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui partageait le même dortoir que Léo, Matt, et Ron à Gryffondor. La réunion commença lorsque que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils restants.

"- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est, enfin, arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

- Oh ça va Hermione, tu ne vas pas nous en faire tout un plat, soupira Lavande. La dite Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Donc, continua Ron, on a pensé que pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, il serait sympa de sortir en boite ce soir.

- Mouais, marmonna George, ça n'a rien de bien original... On y est déjà allé tous ensemble!

- Laisse-nous finir au lieu de marmonner!

- D'accord, alors quelle est votre "superbe" idée?

- Et bien, on s'est dit qu'il serait marrant qu'on sorte en boite mais dans une boite moldu..., dit Ron.

- Moldu? demanda Fred, Pourquoi pas?

- Pourquoi une boite moldu? demanda Léo.

- Nous n'avons jamais mis les pieds dans une boite de nuit moldu et celle-ci n'ont pas du tout la même ambiance que les discothèques sorcières, lui répondit Hermione.

- Après tout, répliqua Seamus, ça pourrait être sympa de découvrir autre chose, non?

- Oui, ajouta Ron, surtout que nous avons découvert que les moldus ont parfois des thèmes lors de lors soirées.

- Des thèmes? demanda Ginny.

- Oui comme les soirées mousses, Co2, bulles, rencontres ... répondit Hermione.

- Soirées mousse? s'étonna Neville, Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une soirée où la boite est remplie de mousse, suggéra Hermione.

- Très bien, lança Harry, moi je suis partant.

- Moi aussi, lancèrent Matt, Neville, Léo, Dean et Seamus.

- Idem, ajoutèrent Fred, George et Ginny.

- C'est bon pour nous, dirent Lavande et Parvati.

- Dean? demanda Hermione.

- Je voudrais savoir quelque chose avant de donner ma réponse...

- Oui?

- J'aimerai connaître le thème de la soirée de la boite où nous allons ainsi que son nom.

- Eh bien, répondit Hermione, cela s'appelle le "Grisy's Apple" mais pour le thème on ne sait pas...

- Très bien, bon bah c'est d'accord, dit finalement Dean.

- Ok donc rendez-vous ici à 23h00 afin qu'on parte tous en portoloin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Préparation et départ**

Tout le monde partit alors se préparer tandis qu'Harry se demander se que serait le thème de la soirée si Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas le dire. Il était sûr qu'ils le connaissaient sinon Hermione ne proposerait pas cette sortie. Harry se leva du canapé où il était avachi pour se rendre sur la terrasse où ses parents discutaient avec les derniers invités restant Sirius, Rémus et les parents des Weasley, Arthur et Molly.

"- Ah Harry, dit sa mère, ça va? Ça se passe bien?

- Oui, oui maman, c'est bon, soupira-t-il.

- Alors, demanda son père, vous faites quoi ce soir?

- On sort, on va au Grisy's Apple, c'est une boite de nuit moldu.

- Oh c'est très sympa comme endroit, dit Sirius, tu vas beaucoup aimer...

- Sirius, le réprimanda Rémus, tu sais bien qu'on ne savait pas quel était le thème de la soirée sinon on n'y serait pas allé!

- Oui, oui c'est ce qu'on dit. C'est comme quand tu dit que tu ne veux pas qu'on...

- SIRIUS, tonna Rémus, tais-toi ou tu finis la soirée dans la niche.

- C'était quoi votre thème de soirée? demanda Harry.

- Un type de soirée où je t'interdis de mettre les pieds Harry, dit sa mère.

- Maman, je suis majeur maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de ton autorisation.

- Très bien mais si tu y vas je te confisque ton balai.

- Non, papa dis quelque chose sinon elle va me prendre mon balai!

- Lily-jolie, commença James, tu...

- Ah toi, c'est de ta faute si on s'était retrouvé là dedans donc tu ferais mieux de te faire tout petit!

- Je ne sais toujours pas de quel type de soirée il s'agit, signala Harry.

- Oh tu vois, répondit Sirius, c'est une soirée où les gens viennent très peu ou pas habillés et où se trouvent plein de "jouets" moldu pour le sexe et puis en fait tu fais ce que tu veux pendant la soirée...

- Cool, siffla Harry.

- Harry, le prévint sa mère, il est hors de question que...

- C'est bon maman, de toute façon c'est Mione qui a organisé la soirée donc ça m'étonnerait qu'on aille dans cette soirée là.

- Hummm, fit Lily.

- Enfin, est-ce que vous pourrez désactiver l'alarme pour cette nuit parce-que je ne sais pas à quelle heure on va rentrer ni qui va rester ici donc...

- Oui pas de problème, dit son père, tu y vas avec qui?

- Alors il y a Mione, Matt, Léo, Ron, Fred, George, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

- Ginny, s'écria Molly, mais...

- C'est bon Molly, dit son mari, il y a 3 de ses frères, je ne pense pas qu'il lui arrivera quelque chose et puis elle est déjà sortie avec eux.

- Oui mais quand même si c'est le type de soirée dont Sirius a parlé je...

- Ce ne sera pas ce genre de soirée, Mione a beau être un peu folle des fois, elle ne mettrait pas les pieds là-dedans.

- Je demanderai quand même à ses frères de la surveiller, dit Molly, on n'est jamais trop prudent!

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Ah bon, s'étonna Arthur, et pourquoi?

- Eh bien, répondit Harry, quand on sort elle a déjà un ou deux de ses frères qui la suivent constamment alors si vous leur demandez de la surveiller qu'est-ce que ça va être...

- Encore heureux qu'ils la surveillent, s'écria Molly, elle n'a même pas 16 ans et elle va déjà dans des boites de nuit jusqu'au petit matin!

- Calme-toi chérie, tempéra Arthur, je m'occuperai de dire aux garçons de surveiller Ginny, d'accord?

- Oui mais tu leur diras de bien faire attention, de ne pas la laisser seule, de ne pas la laisser boire de l'alcool, de...

- Oui, oui chérie ne t'en fait pas!

- Bon moi je monte, signala Harry, il faut que j'aille m'habiller.

- D'accord mon chéri, dit sa mère, d'ailleurs tu as des affaires propres sur ton lit.

- Ok, merci m'man."

Harry quitta la terrasse et monta l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il entra dans celle-ci, jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de vêtements sur son lit, prit un caleçon propre dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Cette dernière était grande avec une douche et un jacuzzi et elle était faite de marbre blanc veiné de vert. Harry se glissa dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude dont il augmenta la température. Il resta plus d'1/4 d'heure sous la douche puis sortit. Il se sécha assez rapidement, enfila son caleçon puis sortit de la salle de bain. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il scruta quelques instants avant d'en sortir un jean large noir et un débardeur noir qu'il enfila. Il se tourna ensuite vers la pile sur son lit et en sortit une magnifique chemise en soie verte émeraude qu'il laissa ouverte sur son débardeur qui moulait parfaitement son torse. Il se regarda ensuite dans la glace de l'armoire, réajusta quelques mèches de cheveux puis se mit une légère touche de parfum avant de descendre. Une fois en bas, il mit ses Converses noires, réajusta la chaîne en or qui pendait à son cou et vit qu'il était à peine 10 heures. Il décida de manger un peu avant que tout le monde arrive. Il se rendit au salon et vit que Matt et Léo étaient déjà revenus. Léo portait un baggy noir en tissus, un polo rayé bleu ciel et des vans noirs. Matt quand à lui, était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise noire dont la majorité des boutons était défaits et de fines baskets noires.

"- Woah Harry, s'exclama Léo, tu vas faire des ravages ce soir, il va falloir qu'on te surveille si on veut te retrouver!

- Eh oui qu'est-ce que tu veux, répondit ce dernier, il y en a qui ont un charme naturel...

- Eh les chevilles ça va, pas trop mal, rigola Matt, Sérieux mec, tu vas créer une émeute si tu sors comme ça et ta mère va...

- Harry! cria Lily, mais tu ne compte pas sortir comme ça j'espère?!

- Bien sûr que si, je ne vais y aller en short et en tee-shirt!

- Mais tu... tu...

- Je?

- Ce que ta mère essaie de te dire Harry, c'est que tu pues la luxure comme ton parrain!

- SIRIUS, s'écria Lily, ne parle pas de mon fils comme ça!

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité Tigresse, rien d'autre.

- SIRIUS NE...

- Il a raison Lily, intervint James, tu dois admettre que notre fils est particulièrement beau habillé comme ça et de toute façon il ne changera pas de tenue donc...

- Mais enfin James, dit Lily, on ne va pas le laisser sortir comme ça sinon on ne va pas le revoir!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Lily, exprima Rémus, mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne changera pas de tenue. Crois-moi j'ai déjà essayé avec Matt mais rien à faire, il refuse de changer de vêtements.

- Mais enfin papa, soupira Matt, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à ma tenue. Elle me va plutôt bien je trouve.

- Elle te va un peu trop bien à mon goût, répliqua Rémus, je ne veux pas que mon bébé sorte comme ça!

- Enfin amour, intervint Sirius, il est grand maintenant et il peut choisir ses habits.

- Mais enfin Sirius, regarde son pantalon!

- C'est vrai qu'il est osé mais bon...

- Je ne vois pas ce que mon pantalon à de spécial papa!

- Tu ne vois pas, s'étouffa Rémus, mais enfin, ce pantalon te moule comme une seconde peau et ne cache rien de ton anatomie!

- Pffff, souffla Matt, tu n'es plus dans la tendance papa!

- Plus dans la tendance!! Je te rappelle que..."

Rémus fut coupé dans sa tirade par l'arrivée d'Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati par la cheminée. Hermione avait un pantalon en jean, un débardeur blanc, un mini-gilet gris et des ballerines grises. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient et n'avait pas de maquillage hormis un peu de gloss. Ginny, elle était vêtue d'une jupe et d'un corset rouge, une veste en coton et des claquettes en cuir rouge. Ses cheveux étaient lâche et tombaient en de jolies anglaises rousses. Lavande et Parvati portaient toutes les deux un jean slim avec un haut à volants rouge pour Lavande et une tunique bleu pour Parvati. Cette dernière avait des sandales blanches à talons et son amie avait des mules rouges. Elles avaient toutes deux relevé leur cheveux en queue de cheval haute dont quelques mèches encadraient leur visage. Les quatre filles étaient toutes mises en valeur par les vêtements qu'elles portaient et leur entrée laissa place à un grand silence. Les adultes furent les premiers à se reprendre, surtout Molly.

"- GINNY, hurla-t-elle, il est hors de question que tu sortes habillée de cette façon!!

- Mais maman, répliqua Ginny, je mets ce que je veux et puis je n'ai rien d'autre à mettre pour sortir!

- Eh bien dans ce cas, siffla sa mère, tu ne sors pas!

- Si je sors et ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai une jupe que tu vas m'en empêcher!

- Alors là, si tu penses que je vais te laisser sortir comme ça, tu te...

- MAMAN, s'indigna Ron qui venait d'arriver avec ses frères, ne parle pas comme ça et puis pour Ginny ne t'en fait pas, on va pas la lâcher de toute la soirée et si un mec s'approche de trop près, il fera connaissance avec les points des frères Weasley.

- D'accord mais si jamais il...

- Si jamais quoi maman? , demanda Fred, Tu sais bien que nous ne laisserons personne faire du mal à notre petite soeur donc...

- Très bien, très bien, céda Molly, mais si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose je vous jure que vous allez vous en souvenir tous les 3 et que plus jamais vous ne pourrez montrer vos prouesses dans un lit ni avoir de descendance ou...

- Molly, s'écria Arthur en voyant Sirius et James éclataient de rire, je crois que nous avons tous saisi le principe et que les garçons feront attention à Ginny."

Lesdits garçons hochèrent frénétiquement de la tête afin d'échapper au courroux de leur mère. Fred et George habillés de la même façon soit un jean slim risin, un tee-shirt jaune pale pour Fred et vert pale pour George et un pull noir au col en V. Ils avaient tous deux des chaussures noires décontractée aux pieds. Ron, le dernier Weasley, était habillé d'un baggy stone ainsi que d'un tee-shirt noir près du corps, un gilet bleu foncé et des vans noirs.

"- Bien, dit Hermione, il ne manque plus que Dean, Seamus et Neville et tout le monde est là.

- Dis-moi Mione, demanda Ginny, pourquoi on utilise un portoloin pour y aller?

- Tout simplement parce-que le " Grisy's Apple " se trouve en France et que cela fait un trop loin voyage pour transplanner ou pour la poudre de cheminette.

- En France? s'exclama George, il n'y a pas de boite moldu en Angleterre ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Mione, seulement la boite de nuit où nous allons est réputé comme l'une des meilleures chez les moldus donc...

- Ah je comprends mieux et le portoloin s'active à quelle heure?

- 23h05 pour qu'on puisse manger un petit truc afin de d'y rendre. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que font les autres mais ils feraient bien de se dépêcher!

- Je crois qu'ils viennent d'arriver, dit Ron, il m'a semblé entendre du bruit dans la pièce de la cheminée..."

Une porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite et Neville, Seamus et Dean sortirent d'une petite pièce qui ne contenait qu'une grande cheminée ainsi qu'un porte-manteau. Neville avait un baggy beige, une chemise rouge et une veste beige de costume. Il avait mit ses cheveux en piques et était chaussé de chaussures habillées noires. Seamus avait un jean droit, un débardeur bleu nuit ainsi qu'un gilet à capuche noir et des requins noirs aux pieds. Dean avait un slim noir, un sous-pull marron clair, un pull fin noir et des chaussures noires.

"- Tout le monde est là, dit Ron, on va pouvoir y aller!

- Vous avez tous pris de l'argent? demanda Hermione, Non pas toi Harry, c'est ton anniversaire...

- Mais ... essaya Harry

- Pas de mais, répliqua Ginny, on sort pour ton anniv donc tu ne pais rien, compris?

- C'est bon pour cette fois mais la prochaine...

- Bon, dit Hermione, touchez tous cette canette, on part dans 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Découvertes et idées . . . **

Les 13 adolescents qui se tenaient dans le salon il y a quelques secondes avaient disparus. Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle sombre d'où ils sortirent vite. Hermione regarda un peu partout dans la rue puis se tourna vers ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Bon, dit-elle, la boite est petit peu plus loin dans la rue et il y a une pizzeria juste en face, ça vous va?

- Pas de problème, répondit Ron pour tout le monde, on se rend dans la boite vers quelle heure?

- Eh bien, vu qu'il est déjà 23h15, dit Hermione, je pense que si on y est pour minuit ça devrait être bon.

- Ok, dit Seamus, bon bah on y va?"

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et ils traversèrent la rue pour rejoindre la petite pizzeria. Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir aux premières tables disponibles. Hermione et Ron s'occupèrent de commander les pizzas et les boissons tandis que les autres émettaient des hypothèses sur le thème de la soirée de la boite. Une fois les pizzas amenées, ils se ruèrent dessus comme si cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Une fois finis, ils mirent de l'argent en commun pour payer puis sortirent pour de rendre à la boite lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était presque minuit. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la boite et se mirent à la suite de la file.

"- Bon, vous ne faites pas de trucs bizarre ou quoi ce soit, dit Hermione, je ne voudrai pas qu'il y en ai qui ne puissent pas entrer.

- Comment ça qui ne puissent pas entrer? demanda Fred.

- Eh bien, je vous ai dit qu'il y avait des videurs qui laissaient entrer ou non les personnes de la file donc...

- Mais ça ne risque pas de nous arriver? demanda Lavande.

- Normalement, non, répondit Hermione, mais on ne sait jamais alors..."

Au moment où Hermione finissait sa phrase, ils arrivèrent au niveau des deux videurs qui les dévisagèrent avant de les laisser rentrer avec un hochement de tête. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils attendirent encore un peu pour les vestiaires. Une fois devant ceux-ci ils déposèrent leurs vestes et compagnie.

"- Bonsoir, dit l'hôtesse, il va falloir que vous dites si vous êtes célibataires et si oui, quelles sont vos préférences?

- Alors, répondit Hermione, on est tous célibataires et moi je suis hétéro ainsi que Neville, Léo, Ginny, Fred et George.

- Très bien vous aurez donc un bracelet bleu au poignet droit. Et pour le reste?

- Homo, dirent ensemble Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati.

- Donc pour vous c'est un bracelet rose. Les derniers je suppose que c'est bi, donc c'est un bracelet vert. Voila, passez une bonne soirée!

- Merci!

- Hermione, dit Harry, tu savais que c'était une soirée rencontre?!

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, tu vas voir ça va être super!"

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boite où se mouvait des centaines de personnes. Il y avait une mezzanine et un coin canapé en rectangle au milieu de la pièce. Sur le mur de droite s'étalait un grand bar où peu de personne était attablés. Un Dj se trouvait sur une estrade au fond de la salle et certaines personnes montaient sur l'estrade pour danser quelques instants. Quand ils levèrent la tête, ils virent de magnifiques dessins représentés sur le plafond ainsi que plusieurs boules reflétant la lumière tandis que tout le monde dansait sur un morceau de techno très connu dans le monde moldu.

"- Waouh, s'écria Dean, c'est trop bien ici!

- C'est dément tu veux dire! rajouta Léo, Regarde ça, il y a un coin remplie de fumée!

- Attendez, leur dit Hermione, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu...

- Il y a quoi d'autre? demanda Ginny.

- Eh bien, répondit Ron, vous voyez les grandes portes qu'on voit tout autour de la salle? Cela donne sur des autres salles de ce type...

- Comment ça des autres salles? s'étonna George.

- Tu as du remarquer que la musique passée ici était de la techno, lui répondit Hermione, eh bien c'est spécifique à cette salle. Il y a une autre salle où il ne passe que de la tektonik, une autre qui passe du dancehall et du zouk, une autre du reggae, une autre du hip-hop et ainsi de suite... Il y a 7 salles en tout plus celle où nous sommes.

- 8 salles?! s'exclama Fred, Mais c'est carrément génial, pourquoi il font pas ça chez nous?

- Eh bien tu leur proposera la prochaine fois que tu iras, dit Matt, ça pourrait être une bonne idée de...

- Non, le coupa Fred, je pense plutôt que je vais monter ma propre boite pour sorcier!

- Très bonne idée, dit Lavande, Bon on y va, je croyais qu'on était venu pour s'éclater! "

Après son exclamation, Lavande se dirigea vers la salle de hip-hop en compagnie de Parvati et Neville. Dean et Seamus se mêlèrent à la foule de la salle où ils étaient et Fred et George suivirent Ginny qui se rendait dans la salle de tektonik. Ron, Hermione, Matt, Léo et Harry se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la salle qui leur faisait face: la salle dancehall et zouk.

"- Bon, dit Matt, si il y en a un de nous qui veut changer de salle, il attend qu'il y est quelqu'un avec lui, ok?

- Pas de problème, répondit Hermione puis elle s'éloigna suivi par Ron et Léo.

- Il ne reste que nous deux, constata Harry.

- Eh bien, amusons-nous alors! "

Matt et Harry fermèrent les yeux quelques instants puis ils se laissèrent porter par la musique. Harry bougeait en rythme avec le tempo d'une façon très sensuelle et aguicheuse, les personnes autour de lui s'arrêtèrent de danser pour le regarder puis Ron, Hermione et Léo arrivèrent.

"- J'avais prévenu que Harry ferait des ravages, rigola Léo, seulement je ne pensais pas qu'il allumerait comme ça dès le début! "

Léo ne tint plus et éclata de rire.

"- Non mais vu avez vu ça, s'exclama Ron sidéré, tout le monde s'est arrêté de danser pour le regarder!

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Harry dégageait un genre de pouvoir hypnotique quand il dansait, répliqua Hermione, c'est vraiment spécial! "

Harry ouvrit les yeux au bout de cinq ou six morceaux et fût surprit de voir tout le monde autour de lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry, J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Absolument pas mon pote, répondit Ron, c'est juste ton " pouvoir hypnotique " qui fait des siennes!

- Mon quoi?

- Rien laisse tomber, dit Hermione, disons que tu as une façon de danser particulière et qui attire les yeux.

- Ah, répondit Harry gêné, je ne savais pas... "

Léo n'arrêtait pas de rire mais le regard d'Harry le dissuada de continuer. Ils décidèrent de sortir pour retrouver les jumeaux et Ginny. Au moment où ils allaient pénétrer dans la salle de tektonik, ils entrèrent en collision avec les personnes qu'ils cherchaient. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le bar et prirent une boisson avant de se poser sur les canapés au milieu de la pièce.

"- Alors, demanda George, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Léo se retienne de rire ainsi? "

Lorsque son nom fut mentionné, Léo laissa éclater son rire sous le regard noir d'Harry, amusé de Matt, Ron et Hermione.

"- Léo ça suffit, siffla Harry, je te jure que si tu continue je vais te...

- C'est bon Harry, calma Ron, on déconne c'est tout!

- Bon alors, s'impatienta Fred, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je t'explique, dit Hermione, on était au fond de la salle en train de danser Ron, Léo et moi quand on a remarqué que plus personne ne dansait et qu'il y avait un attroupement de l'autre côté de la salle. On est allé voir et en fait, on a découvert que c'était Harry que tout le monde regardait danser. Il faut quand même dire qu'Harry dansait vraiment super bien.

- C'est vrai que c'était très impressionnant, ajouta Matt, quand on le regardait danser on avait plus envie de le lâcher des yeux tant qu'il continuait.

- Oh, s'exclama Ginny, qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé voir ça!

- T'en fait pas, répondis Léo, tu auras largement de voir ça avant la fin de la soirée connaissant Harry. Il aime trop la musique et la danse pour rester assis sur sa chaise!

- Léo, prévint Harry.

- Quoi, c'est vrai, répliqua celui-ci, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire?

- Non, soupira Harry, tu as raison. "

Lavande, Seamus, Parvati, Dean et Neville arrivèrent à ce moment. Lavande et Parvati semblaient complètement excités et Dean et Seamus avait le regard rêveur.

"- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé, lâcha Parvati.

- C'était si... soupira Dean, impossible à décrire!

- Franchement, ajouta Lavande, je n'ai jamais vu ça!

- Et vous avez vu quand il a...? lança Seamus. "

Ils repartirent tous les 4 dans leur pensée sous les yeux ahuris des autres qui ne comprenaient rien. Ils se tournèrent donc vers Neville qui était le seul qui semblait normal.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Neville? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi ils sont tous dans cet état? demanda Ginny en montrant les derniers arrivés.

- En fait, commença Neville, on était en train de danser dans la salle de hip-hop lorsque...

- Lorsqu'un véritable apollon s'est mis au milieu de la piste, le coupa Seamus, je vous jure un vrai corps de dieu grec comme Harry! "

Harry ne dit rien mais fusilla du regard Léo qui commençait à être pris d'un nouveau fou rire.

"- Un véritable apollon avec un corps de dieu grec, demanda George, rien que ça?

- Il était vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Dean, et il dansait tellement bien que tout le monde a arrêté de danser pour le regarder lui!

- Tiens, lança Léo, ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

- Léo, siffla Harry entre ses dents, encore un mot de plus et je te jure que...

- Enfin il était vraiment super, le coupa Parvati, tout le monde était en extase devant lui!

- En extase? dit Léo, Harry je crois que ce type t'a piqué la vedette!

- Léo...

- Oui je sais je la ferme!

- Pourquoi ce type aurait-il volé la vedette à Harry? demandèrent Neville, Lavande, Parvati, Seamus et Dean.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant, dit Hermione.

- Il nous ai arrivé la même chose que vous dans la salle de dancehall et zouk, expliqua Ron, le seule différence c'est que le gars on le connaissait et que c'était Harry.

- Non, s'exclama Dean, vous êtes sérieux!

- Absolument sérieux, répliqua Léo, on était au fond de la salle quand c'est arrivé mais Matt était juste à côté d'Harry.

- Je confirme, rajouta Matt, j'avais fermé les yeux et quand je les ai ouvert, il y avait déjà des danseurs qui le regardaient puis après il y a eu de plus en plus de monde jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dans la salle le regarde.

- Eh bien Harry, siffla Neville, tu nous avais caché ce talent lors de nos précédentes sorties!

- En tout cas, moi j'aurai bien aimé en voir un des deux mais on était pas au bon endroit, soupira Ginny, la prochaine fois on vient avec vous!

- Hum j'ai une idée, lança soudain Fred.

- Frérot, demanda George, est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?

- Je pense bien que oui, répondit Fred, ça serait génial et on aurait deux en un!

- Ouais, ajouta George, mais est-ce qu'ils vont être d'accord?

- Demande plutôt est-ce qu'_il _va être d'accord, corrigea Fred, vu comment il peut être têtu c'est pas gagné...

- On essaye et on verra bien! "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Plan, négociation et recherche**

Les autres personnes présentes regardaient Fred et George sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Puis Hermione dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait.

"- Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez?

- Eh bien ma chère Hermione, répondit Fred, George et moi avons pensé qu'il serait intéressant de faire danser Harry avec le fameux apollon du hip-hop!

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être sympa, fit Hermione pensive, mais...

- Sympa, s'exclama Léo, ça serait dément oui! Tu t'imagines faire danser deux apollons roi de la danse ensemble!

- Mais ça serait les donner en spectacle, objecta Matt, je ne pense pas que...

- Oh si, s'écria Ginny, je veux absolument voir ça!

- De toute façon, c'est non, affirma Harry, il est hors de question que je m'affiche avec un inconnu!

- Allez Harry, insista Seamus, fais-le pour nous faire plaisir!

- Non, c'est non, je ne le ferais pas.

- Tu sais Harry, lui chuchota Dean, il est vraiment magnifique, comme tu les aimes et en plus il est gay, j'ai vu son bracelet rose...

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Dean? demanda Harry.

- J'en suis même certain!

- Très bien, céda Harry, j'accepte mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le proposer à l'autre gars.

- C'est vrai Harry? demanda Neville étonné, Tu acceptes de danser avec un parfait inconnu devant tout le monde?

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Harry un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, je ne serai pas le seul à danser devant tout le monde...

- Et qui d'autre va danser avec toi et le mec? demanda Ron pas très rassuré.

- Mais vous bien sûr, lâcha Harry.

- Après tout, continua Harry, si nous dansons sur du hip-hop ce sera une sorte de battle et cela se fait à plusieurs donc...

- Mais enfin Harry, contesta Lavande, le but c'était que toi tu danses avec l'apollon et que nous on regarde!

- J'ai bien compris et de toute façon tout le monde ne dansera pas, je sais que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas trop hip-hop ou ne sont pas très doué donc...

- Et qui va faire partie de ton équipe? demanda Hermione.

- Léo, Matt, Ron, Dean, Lavande, Parvati et toi Mione.

- Moi, s'exclama Hermione, mais je ne...

- Tu danses très bien Mione surtout le hip-hop.

- Hum Harry, glissa Léo, tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise quand tout le monde me regarde danser...

- Et bien considère cela comme ma vengeance pour tes éclats de rire de tout à l'heure.

- Harry, dit soudainement Matt, le fait que tu es accepté de danser n'a aucun rapport avec ce que Dean t'a dit à l'oreille tout à l'heure?

- Bien sûr que non, affirma Harry mais son regard fuyait celui de Matt.

- Harry, insista Matt, tu es sur que ça a aucun rapport?

- Eh bien, souffla Harry, ça a peut être un tout petit rapport mais ça ne...

- Dean, demanda avidement Fred, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? "

Dean regarda Harry qui lui fit non de la tête puis sous le regard perçant de Matt, il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête, laissant à Dean la liberté de choisir.

"- Je lui ai juste dit que notre apollon était gay comme le montrait son bracelet rose et qu'il était tout à fait le style d'Harry.

- En fait, résuma Ron, tu as accepté pour pouvoir draguer l'apollon si il te plait, c'est ça?

- En gros, avoua Harry, c'est ça mais bon toutes les techniques sont bonnes pour approcher une éventuelle proie, non?

- Harry! s'exclama George amusé, tu nous avais caché cette facette de ta personnalité!

- Sérieusement, continua Seamus, qui aurait pu imaginer que le petit prude Harry Potter échafauderait des plans pour draguer une bombe?

- Qui a dit que Harry était prude? s'étouffa Léo, Si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui n'est pas prude, c'est bien lui!

- Léo, le prévint Harry.

- Matt, continua Léo, tu te souviens du mec qu'on a rencontré en vacance l'année dernière?

- Lequel? demanda Matt, celui qui dominait toujours sauf avec Harry ou celui qui a dit que Harry était le dieu du sexe personnifié?

- Aucun des deux, je parle de celui qui se disait 100 hétéro et homophobe mais qui après être passé dans le lit d'Harry, et nous avoir empêché de dormir toute la nuit, ne voulais plus le lâcher!

- Ah lui, se souvint Matt, c'est vrai que c'était drôle de l'entendre insulter les gays puis hurler de plaisirs dans les bras d'Harry quelques heures après et en redemandé...

- Sérieux Harry, dit Ginny, tu t'es fait un mec hétéro et homophobe?

- Il était canon et avec des fesses... hummm, répliqua Harry, donc j'ai enclenché le plan séduction...

- Et tu as tenu toute la nuit? demanda Parvati.

- Plus que toute la nuit, intervint Léo, ça a duré jusqu'à midi.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta Matt, on a pas pu dormir avant midi/une heure...

- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas mis de sortilège d'insonorisation? demanda Hermione.

- C'était un moldu, répondit Harry, et en plus on était pas encore majeur donc pas de magie en dehors de l'école.

- Bon, dit Neville, c'n'est pas que j'aime pas vos histoires mais faudrait peut-être qu'on aille voir dans les salles pour trouver l'apollon et lui proposer notre plan?

- Tu as raison Neville, dit Hermione, bon il y a 8 salles et nous sommes 13 donc on fait 3 groupes de 3 et 2 groupes de 2. Fred, Neville et Ginny vous vous occupez de la première et de la deuxième salle, Lavande, Ron et George vous faites la troisième et la quatrième, Matt et Seamus vous faites la cinquième, Dean et Léo vous vous chargez de la sixième et Harry, Parvati et moi on fait les deux dernières. Dès que l'un des groupes a repéré l'apollon, il l'amène ici et lui parle de notre projet en attendant les autres, ok?

- Bah de problème, dit Matt, on est parti! "

Chaque groupe partit donc de son côté à la recherche du mystérieux apollon que seul 5 d'entre eux avaient vu. Matt et Seamus firent choux blancs dans la salle où ils étaient, la salle de disco et retournèrent s'asseoir aux canapés où ils retrouvèrent Dean et Léo qui était allés dans la salle de house mais qui n'avait également rien trouvé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Lavande, Ron et George qui n'avaient rien trouvé dans la salle de techno ni dans celle de tektonik. Harry, Parvati et Hermione s'étaient occupés de la salle de dancehall&zouk et de hip-hop mais n'y avait pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Tout le monde attendait le dernier groupe, qui s'occupait de la salle de reggae et de celle de soul&dance, assis sur les canapés. Ils virent Fred, Neville et Ginny arriver accompagnés de six garçons et deux filles. Fred avait l'air énervé et ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à un des garçons de l'autre groupe. Ginny était au milieu de Neville et Fred et elle paraissait assez énervée elle aussi. Neville était égal à lui-même bien qu'il semblait quelque peu amusé. Dans l'autre groupe, cinq des garçons et les deux filles avaient des sourires amusés et entouraient le dernier garçon qui abordait un air assez abasourdie et une marque de claque sur la joue. Le groupe assis sur les canapés se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

"- C'est bon, leur dit Neville, ils acceptent.

- Super! dit Léo.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? demanda George, C'est rare que Fred soit énervé comme ça surtout en même temps que Ginny!

- En fait, on était dans la salle de soul&dance lorsque... commença Neville.

- Lorsque ce pervers doublé d'un obsédé et d'un crétin, s'écria Fred en montrant le garçon avec la marque sur la joue, a passé sa main sous la jupe de Ginny juste devant moi. J'allais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais Gin a était plus rapide...

- Il a quoi? s'écrièrent Ron et George en même temps.

- C'est bon, les calma Ginny, je m'en suis occupée toute seule, pas besoin de vos élans de grands frères surprotecteurs!

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout, s'énerva Ginny, Vous vous taisez et c'est tout!!

- Eh bien Joshua, dit le beau black de l'autre groupe en rigolant, pas besoin de te lamenter, elle s'énerve aussi après ses frères, c'est bon pour toi!

- Blaise, dit le dénommé Joshua, tu la boucle avant que...

- Avant que quoi, tu te prennes une deuxième baffe, le charria le dit Blaise.

- Je te jure que si tu continu, je vais...

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini tout les deux, s'exclama la jeune fille, franchement on dirait des gosses à vous chamailler tout le temps!

- A qui le dis-tu, on a les deux même chez nous, s'exclama Hermione en jetant un regard à Léo et Harry.

- Mione! s'écria Harry, on est pas comme ça, t'exagère!

- A peine, réplique celle-ci, vous êtes pire des fois!

- Mais c'est de la faute d'Harry, lança soudain Léo, il n'a aucun humour quand ça le concerne...

- Ma faute? Alors là, c'est la meilleur, dis surtout que tu as un humour pourri qui ne fait rire que toi!

- C'n'est même pas vrai!

- Si c'est vrai!

- Non c'est pas vrai!

- Si!

- Non d'abord! dit Léo en tirant la langue à Harry qui lui tira aussi.

- Si! "


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Voilà la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt et de ne pas avoir mis de note dans le chapitre précédant mais j'ai un problème que je n'arrive pas à régler : je ne peux plus ouvrir mes chapitres enregistrés sur mon compte pour les modifier et ma page internet se ferme automatiquement . . . Merci à brigitte26 pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Présentation et acceptation**

Tout le monde regardait Harry et Léo se disputer comme des gamins de primaires ébahis. Puis soudain Ron, Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire bientôt rejoints par les jumeaux puis enfin tout le monde se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry et Léo arrêtèrent de se disputer lorsqu'ils entendirent des rires.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Léo.

- Vous... êtes... ridicules... tout... les deux..., parvint à articuler Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

- Oh, se calma Ginny, vous êtes vraiment grave tout les deux, on dirait des gosses!

- Bon, dit Matt en se tournant vers l'autre groupe, je m'appelle Matt, les deux jumeaux se sont Fred et George, la jolie rousse c'est Ginny, la fille typée indien avec de longs cheveux c'est Parvati, celle qui est à côté d'elle c'est Lavande. La superbe fille avec des cheveux châtains c'est Hermione, le brun un peu en retrait c'est Neville, le black c'est Dean et à côté de lui, le blond roux, c'est Seamus. Pour finir, le grand roux c'est Ron, celui avec les cheveux noirs en catogan c'est mon frère Léo et enfin, l'adonis avec des cheveux noir en bataille c'est Harry.

- Ok, dit Joshua, bon moi c'est Joshua, vous avez deviné, le grand black c'est Blaise, la magnifique demoiselle à côté de lui c'est Pansy et le châtain à l'air inquiétant c'est Théo. L'apollon blond au milieu de la piste c'est Draco, le grand baraqué à sa droite c'est Vincent, celui derrière lui c'est Grégory et enfin la dernière demoiselle c'est Millicent. "

Joshua portait un baggy kaki foncé style militaire, un tee-shirt kaki foncé, un pull fin noir et des baskets noir. Théo, lui, avait un pantalon large noir, une chemise sans manches blanche et des chaussures noires. Grégory et Vincent avaient tout les deux un jeans large avec un tee-shirt noir et des baskets noires. Millicent avait un pantalon bleu nuit style orientale avec un petit top corset blanc, des babouches noires et ses cheveux étaient attachés en mi-queue. Blaise portait un pantalon noir en cuir, un débardeur résille noir avec une chemise chocolat et des Clarck's noires. Pansy avait les cheveux lâchés en dégradé et était habillée d'une mini-jupe noire, d'un petit haut transparent noir avec mini-veste noir en cuir et des bottes noires à talon aiguilles. Enfin, Draco portait un pantalon large blanc en coton, un débardeur moulant blanc sous une chemise gris-argent en soie ouverte par-dessus et des Converses blanches. Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher lorsqu'il détailla Draco: celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds un peu long dont quelques mèches lui revenaient dans les yeux qu'il avait gris acier et son visage était fin tout en étant très masculin. Il devait faire la même taille qu'Harry et était à peu près aussi musclé que ce dernier. Le blond avait un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite et on pouvait voir sur sa clavicule droite le début d'un tatouage qui descendait dans son dos. En bref, Harry trouvait qu'il portait très bien le surnom d'apollon. Il revint dans la conversation lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

"- Donc Fred et George ont eu l'idée de cette danse, dit Léo, mais Harry a transformé ça en battle et puis après tout le monde c'est mis à votre recherche et puis vous voila! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?

- Eh bien, répondit Joshua, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée d'autant plus que nous connaissons très bien le proprio de la boite donc on peut s'arranger pour avoir un espace assez dégagé...

- Ce serait cool, dit Matt, ça éviterait d'avoir à le faire au milieu des autres danseurs.

- Vous voulez faire ça dans combien de temps? demanda Blaise.

- Dès que nous avons l'espace dégagé, on peut y aller, répondit Ron.

- Très bien, dit Théo, je vais voir le proprio pour qu'il nous arrange ça et on y aille!

- Hum, demanda Draco qui parlait pour la première fois, vous êtes combien dans votre équipe? "

Harry remarqua que sa voix était grave et sensuelle et quelque chose dans son ton montrait qu'il n'avait pas eu n'importe quelle éducation. Cette voix faisait frissonner Harry qui s'imaginait ce qu'elle pourra lui susurrer à l'oreille.

"- Nous sommes huit, répondit-il, c'est bon?

- Parfait, répondit Draco, c'est le nombre que nous sommes. Je n'aurai pas aimé partir avec trop d'avantages...

- Trop d'avantages? demanda Fred, Pourquoi?

- Disons, lui répondit Blaise, que nous avons un très haut niveau en hip-hop, surtout Draco donc...

- Oh, lâcha Matt, si ça peut vous rassurer, nous avons également un très bon niveau en hip-hop bien que l'on le combine beaucoup avec du dancehall.

- Avec du dancehall? s'étonna Pansy, c'est la première fois que j'entend ça!

- De plus, continua Matt, on n'a jamais vu quelqu'un surpasser Harry niveau danse donc on se fait pas trop de soucis!

- Rien que ça, lança Joshua sarcastique, et les chevillent tiennent dans vos chaussures!

- Joshua, la menace était visible dans la voix de Draco et Joshua se tu bien que assez contrarié.

- Désolé, dit Millicent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il n'est pas comme ça normalement. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec la baffe de tout à l'heure, il en a prit pour son ego surdimensionné et il a pas dû digérer!

- Millicent, s'indigna Joshua, je n'ai PAS un ego surdimensionné, ne me confond pas avec Draco.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette discussion Joshua! répliqua Draco, De plus, je ne fait que m'apprécier à ma juste valeur, je n'ai pas de problème d'ego.

- Mais oui Draco, ricana Blaise, tu essayes de te convaincre?

- Blaise, siffla Draco, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite ces remarques avant que je perde patience!

- Je... "

L'arrivée de Théo coupa Blaise dans sa phrase et tout le monde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant pour savoir ce qui allé se passer. Théo avait un grand sourire aux lèvres qui rassura tout le monde quand à la réponse du patron.

"- C'est bon, dit-il, il n'y a aucun problème si cela ne vous dérange pas d'être pris en photo?

- En photo? demanda Hermione, Pourquoi cela?

- Et bien, répondit Théo, le dirigeant a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher les gens de prendre des photos donc il faut que tout ceux qui vont danser soient d'accord.

- Ok, c'est bon, répondit Harry, je pense pas que cela soit très important ni humiliant étant donné que ce sont des moldu et non pas des sorciers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :**Je suis profondément désolée de l'énorme retard que j'ai pour poster ce chapitre et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses valables , c'est juste un amoncellement de petites choses qui font que . . . Je vous promet que le profond chapitre arrivera très vite ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Etonnement, jalousie et tristesse**

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration d'Harry. Ses amis le regardaient en essayant de cacher leur air horrifiés tandis que l'autre groupe les fixait étonné.

" - Moldu ? répéta Pansy, Vous voulez dire que vous aussi vous êtes des s . . .

- Pansy ! "

Le ton de Draco était sec et on sentait que la menace était sous-jacente. Toute l'attention des deux groupes se tourna vers Harry, Pansy et Draco comme pour chercher des réponses à leurs questions.

" - Quoi Draco ? ! s'exclama Pansy, Ce sont forcément des sor . . . des tu-sais-quoi pour qu'il utilise le terme moldu ou au moins lui !

- Peut-être mais on est pas sûr et puis on ne doit pas en parler dans des endroits où on est susceptible d'être entendu donc tu te tais !

- Draco c'est pas la peine de lui parler sur ce ton là ! s'écria Blaise, Tu pourrais être plus zen, personne ne sait de quoi on parle et . . .

- Personne ne peut plus nous entendre, nous sommes " protégés " . . . "

Tout le monde se tourna brusquement vers Harry et ses amis avaient les yeux écarquillés. Harry les regarda un par un comme pour les défier de dire quoi que ce soit puis son regard se fixa dans celui de Draco observant la réaction de ce dernier. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête pour signifier un accord connu d'eux seuls.

" - Informulé et sans baguette ? demanda Draco et Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Pas mal pour quelqu'un de 17 ans . . .

- Pas mal ! s'étouffa Joshua, Tu rigoles Dray même toi tu n'arrive pas à faire un sort de silence sans baguette alors informulé ! "

Draco fusilla son ami du regard et Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur en direction de Draco qui sembla s'énerver plus encore. Pansy fronça les sourcils en direction de Joshua et fit un signe à Blaise qui attrapa ce dernier et le tira en arrière tandis que Pansy se tournait vers Draco anxieuse. La couleur des yeux de celui-ci avait changé, elle était passée du gris argent à la couleur du métal en fusion, bien que son visage reste impassible. Les amis de Draco reculaient au fur et à mesure que Pansy s'avançait et Harry et ses amis se demandaient ce qu'il se passait bien qu'Hermione se soit déjà fait sa propre hypothèse.

" - Draco ? se risqua Pansy d'une petite voix, Joshua a dit ça pour rire tu le connais, il ne le pensai pas, c'était juste pour rire . . .

- Juste pour rire, hein ? la voix de Draco était coupante comme un rasoir et froide comme la glace, Pansy tu sais que j'ai horreur des réflexions sur mon _échec _et Joshua est parfaitement au courant depuis le temps !

- Ec . . . Ecoute Dr . . . Draco, bégaya Joshua, je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal . . .

- C'est bien ton problème Joshua, répliqua Draco acerbe, tu ne penses _jamais_! Tu dis toujours ce qui te passe par la tête sans jamais te servir de ton cerveau, c'est à se demander si il existe ! Et tu ne . . .

- DRACO ! s'exclama Blaise l'air furieux, Je crois que tu en a assez dit ! Joshua s'est excusé et tu le connais , c'est dans sa nature de tout prendre de manière désinvolte alors ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire des horreurs comme celles-ci surtout que nous ne sommes pas entre nous !

- Mais je . . .

- Rien du tout Draco ! Et toi Joshua ce n'est pas le moment de rajouter quelque chose, tu en a déjà assez fait ! "

Blaise était vraiment furieux et notre groupe d'ami ne pouvait que le comprendre : la façon dont Draco avait parlé à son ami et ce qu'il lui avait dit était très dur et Joshua ne méritait pas ça. Ils regardaient tous Draco attendant de voir quelle serait sa réaction après la remise en place de Blaise. Mais Draco semblait s'être calmé et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle.

" - Je suis désolé Joshua mais tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me parler de _ça_ donc la prochaine fois évite ou je ne te promet rien . . .

- Ok, je suis vraiment désolé Draco sincèrement. Je . . . j'avais oublié ce qu'_il_ t'avait fait . . .

- Affaire réglée, n'en parlons plus ! lança Théo, Si nous passions à notre battle ?

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Hermione, Je propose que l'on commence dans une quinzaine de minutes comme ça on aura un peu de temps pour réviser quelques phases et pas s'il y a besoin.

- Ok, le patron nous donne accès à deux de ses réserves pour la mise au point donc chacun en prend une et on se retrouve ici dans 1/4 d'heure ! "

Les deux groupes partirent chacun de leur côté, se dirigeant vers les réserves mises à disposition par le patron de la boîte. Celles-ci étaient assez grandes et ils avaient assez d'espace pour s'entraîner sur quelques pas. Le groupe d'Harry se mit immédiatement à réviser quelques pas de danse mais Harry s'était assis d'un coin de la salle. Il avait le menton dans une main, appuyée sur son genou relevé et les yeux dans le vague : une tristesse immense, de l'impuissance et une faible lueur de résignation y demeuraient. Ses amis se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver : seuls Léo et Matt semblaient comprendre l'état catatonique du brun. Ils s'approchèrent donc de leur ami pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

" - Tu y repense, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Léo. C'est la phrase du gars de tout à l'heure . . .

- C'est de ma faute . . . J'aurai dû voir qu'il y avait quelque chose, c'était mon rôle, je devais veiller sur _lui _et j'ai pas réussi . . .

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute 'Ry et tu le sais, dit doucement Matt en mettant ses bras autour des épaules de son presque frère, Tu étais trop innocent pour te rendre compte de ce qu'_il _subissait . . . Personne ne l'a vu, _il _l'avait caché et bien. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, tu n'aurais rien pu faire même si tu avais été au courant, il faut que tu passes au-dessus de ça maintenant, c'était il y a 3 ans cette année. Tu dois_ le _laisser partir, _il_ est en paix maintenant, plus tranquille qu'_il_ ne l'a jamais été . . .

- Tu as raison Matt, comme toujours ! répondit Harry d'une voix las et triste, Mais je ne veux pas qu'_il_ parte, je ne veux pas l'oublier, je veux toujours m'en souvenir et revoir des milliers de fois _son_ immense sourire heureux lorsqu'on allait au parc ou se promener . . .

- On sait Harry . . . souffla Léo en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry avec tendresse, on sait . . . Nous aussi on veut conserver les bons souvenirs de _lui_ mais on essaie de ne pas vivre dans le passé. _Il_ n'aurait pas voulu ça, tu le sais, _il_ aimait quand on était heureux et qu'on l'emmenait partout . . . Ce sont ces souvenirs là qu'on doit garder de _lui_ et pas ceux _d'après._

- Mais c'est si dur, j'aurai tant voulu réussir à le protéger, _il _n'avait que 4 ans. C'était encore un petit garçon naïf qui ne connaît que peu de choses de la vie, _il_ n'en a vu beaucoup de mauvais côté et peu de bon . . . C'est si injuste !

- Dis-toi que le fait que tu ais été là pour _lui_ l'a soulagé et l'a rendu heureux, tu as fait beaucoup pour ce môme, plus que n'importe qui ! "

Harry baissa la tête et replongea dans ses pensées. Il revoyait le jour où il avait fait la connaissance de Neal , ce petit garçon roulé en boule dans un coin perdu du parc et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans .

_Flash-back_

_Harry faisait son jogging dans le parc de son quartier comme toutes les fin d'après-midi depuis le début des vacances. Il avait presque finit et allait rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il aperçu un jeune enfant roulé en boule au pied d'un arbre. Il s'approcha, intrigué par ce que pouvait faire un jeune enfant seul dans un endroit désert du parc._

_" - Petit ! Petit ! Harry l'appelait en le secouant par l'épaule pour le réveiller, Réveille-toi ! Il commence à être tard et tu vas prendre froid si tu restes ici ! Allez debout, lèves-toi ! "_

_Les paupières du garçon clignèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir et les deux yeux autrefois cachés se fixèrent dans ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier resta sous le choc étourdi par cette vision : le bambin avait des yeux d'un bleu profond presque noir. Harry avait l'impression de plonger dans une nuit noire mystérieuse et attirante._

_" - Comment tu t'appelle ?_

_- Neal._

_- C'est joli !_

_- Me'zi._

_- Tu as quel âge Neal ?_

_- Z'ai crois ans m'zieu ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là tout seul ?_

_- Z'me suis pe'du . . ._

_- Tes parents ne sont pas venus te chercher ?_

_- Z'ai pas de maman et mon papa y peut pas v'nir._

_- Ok ! Dis-moi où tu habites et je vais te ramener d'accord ?_

_- Ok ! Dis m'zieu, comment z'est ton p'énom ?_

_- Harry mais appelle-moi 'Ry si tu préfère ! _

_- Ok 'Ry ! "_

_Harry prit le petit garçon par la main et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc tout en discutant avec Neal qui semblait avoir plein de choses à raconter. Ils marchèrent pendant plus de dix minutes avant que Neal ne s'arrête devant un immeuble un peu délabré._

_" - Z'est bon 'Ry, Z'est là !_

_- Je t'emmène à ton appartement ! _

_- Non, non ! Z'est pas la peine ! Papa aime pas les zautres gens !_

_- Très bien si tu insistes ! Au revoir Neal et n'oublie pas de venir demain ! _

_- Au 'voir 'Ry ! "_

_Le petit garçon fila dans l'immeuble sans plus de cérémonie après avoir posé un bisou sur la joue d'Harry. Celui-ci prit le chemin du retour, des images plein la tête de ce petit bout de chou qui l'avait fait craquer. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

Harry et Neal s'étaient vus au parc tout les jours pendant les vacances pendant plus d'un an jusqu'au jour où Neal n'était pas venu . . .

_Flash-back_

_C'était la mi-août et il faisait particulièrement chaud pour un été anglais. Harry était arrivé un peu en avance à son rendez-vous avec Neal mais cela faisait plus de 30 minutes maintenant qu'il l'attendait. C'était bien la première fois que Neal était en retard. Harry attendit encore une dizaine de minutes puis il se rendit chez Neal inquiet de ne pas voir celui-ci arriver. Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant l'immeuble où habitait son ami mais il ne pu aller plus loin. Des camions de pompiers et des voitures de police stationnaient devant le bâtiment. Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui criait qu'il ne voulait pas connaître la raison. Trois policiers sortirent de l'immeuble entourant un homme assez grand et costaud attaché avec des menottes et qui semblait un peu fou. Harry s'avança encore un peu au milieu des gens amassés autour des cordons jaunes de sécurité. Plus il avançait, mieux il entendait les personnes discutaient autour de lui._

_" - Vous vous rendez compte ? Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ?_

_- Pauvre petit ! Son propre père, Dieu sait ce qu'il lui a fait subir !_

_- Quel horreur ! Dire que personne n'a rien vu ! C'est vraiment triste, il était adorable ce gamin : toujours à sourire et à dire bonjour . . . _

_- Il n'avait même pas 4 ans ! Figurez-vous que . . . "_

_A ces mots, Harry sentit son sang se glacer et son corps se figer. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il devait y avoir une autre explication à son absence. Cela ne pouvait pas être Neal ! _

_Interrompant le monologue intérieur d'Harry , des pompiers sortirent du bâtiment en portant une civière recouverte d'un drap blanc taché de rouge d'où un petit bras fin et pâle pendait portant au poignet un bracelet de cuir avec un lion gravé douloureusement familier à Harry . _

_" - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! ! ! "_

_Harry hurla et se précipita vers la civière bousculant toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. Des policiers tentèrent de l'arrêter mais il s'en débarrassa rapidement et s'agenouilla près du corps de Neal._

_" - Noooon Neal ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi, dit n'importe quoi ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ! Neal ! "_

_Harry pleurait pour la première fois depuis 10 ans en serrant convulsivement le corps du bambin dans ses bras. Les personnes autour observaient la scène ne sachant quoi faire devant la peine de ce garçon. Harry resta plus de dix minutes à pleurer sur le corps de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de se relever, une lueur déterminée brillant dans ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'homme , qu'il supposa être le père de Neal , était gardé et lui cracha à la figure en lui promettant d'une voix polaire qu'il le tuerait pour ce qu'il avait fait ._

_Harry avait assisté à l'enterrement de Neal et il était resté seul sous la pluie pendant plus de trois heures devant la tombe de son ami après la cérémonie. Depuis, à chaque vacances, il venait tout les jours déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Neal et l'a nettoyer un peu._

_Fin Flash-back_

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses souvenirs qui lui étaient très douloureux. Ses deux amis étaient resté près de lui bien qu'il soit resté plus de 10 minutes sans rien dire . . . Léo allait dire quelque chose à Harry mais un cri d'Hermione l'en empêcha . Ils se tournèrent vers elle et se rendirent compte qu'elle pointait l'horloge de la salle tout en leur faisant des gros yeux. Les garçons se demandaient pourquoi elle faisait cette tête puis ce fût le déclic . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Hem . . . Salut ! Bon je crois qu'à ce niveau là même les plus plates excuses ne pourront rien faire pour mon retard totalement énorme mais bon j'y tiens quand même : alors toutes mes excuses pour ce retard innommable, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! C'est juste que j'avais pas l'inspiration et après y a eu les cours puis ce chap' est fini depuis trois semaines mais j'ai pas de nouvelles de ma bêta alors . . . Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vais essayer de poster le prochain très bientôt ! BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 7 : Gagnants . . . surpris ?**

" - LA BATTLE ! "

Harry, Matt et Léo hurlèrent tous en même temps alors qu'Hermione les regardait avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

" - Oui, dit-elle, la battle ! Vous avez passé le quart d'heure d'entraînement dans vos pensées et vous ne vous êtes même pas échauffés ! Franchement, les gars vous exagérez, si on perd ce défi, vous m'entendrez !

- C'est bon Mione, souffla Harry, on est désolé. On va s'échauffer rapidement puis on y va, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de s'entraîner . . .

- Très bien ! "

Les trois garçons s'étirèrent rapidement pour ne pas se blesser durant la battle. Le reste de la bande finit de mettre au point quelques phases avant qu'ils n'aillent tous danser.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et ses amis discutaient tout en s'échauffant et en répétant des phases sans relâche puisque Draco tenait absolument à gagner ce défi. En effet, il n'avait pas trop aimé le fait qu'Harry lui soit supérieur magiquement et il voulait lui montrer qu'il le surpassait en hip-hop. Cependant, le blond devait s'avouer que le brun était vraiment magnifique et qu'il ne refuserait pas un peu de bon temps en sa compagnie. Il fût tiré de ses pensées par Pansy qui se moquait légèrement.

" - Dis-moi Dray, tu penses au beau goss brun ?

- P'te, qu'est-ce ça peut de faire de toute façon ?

- Rien je suis curieuse c'est tout . . . De toute façon, je te connais je sais quand tu vas te mettre en chasse et là, tes yeux brillent de défi et de détermination. Pauvre gars, il sait pas sur qui il est tombé avec toi . . .

- N'exagère pas Pans' , je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne , c'est pas de ma faute si ils pensent tous qu'ils sont uniques et bla bla bla . . . Je ne leur promet pas la lune juste un peu de bon temps mais ils s'accrochent toujours comme des moules à leurs rochers !

- Eh oui Dray, soupira Blaise, nous sommes des incompris et les hommes d'aujourd'hui ont viré dans le romantisme écoeurant, si c'est pas malheureux . . .

- Arrêtez de raconter des conneries et ramenez vous ! C'est pour dans cinq minutes ! "

Le petit groupe sortit à la suite de Théo et se rendit vers la salle que le patron leur avait prêtée où ils remarquèrent que de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes et qu'elles semblaient attendre impatiemment le début de la battle. L'autre groupe n'était pas encore arrivé et Draco se permit de fermer les yeux quelques temps pour se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de se calmer et d'évacuer un quelconque stress. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba dans les émeraudes de son adversaire qui se trouvait face à lui et qui semblait l'observer.

Lorsque Harry remarqua que son adversaire avait ouvert les yeux, une lueur de détermination s'alluma dans ses yeux, les rendant ainsi plus sombre et Draco se demanda fugacement de quelle couleur seraient les yeux d'Harry en étant remplis de plaisir ou de désir. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et regarda autour de lui pour voir comment ils étaient placés. Blaise et Joshua étaient à leur droite à Théo et lui en diagonale, Pansy et Millicent étaient en diagonale mais à leur gauche et enfin, Grégory et Vincent étaient derrière eux en ligne. En face, Lavande, Parvati et Hermione étaient en ligne et derrière elles se trouvaient Ron et Dean sur une même ligne et enfin Matt, Léo et Harry.

Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence et le public s'était déjà séparé en deux pour supporter la bande dont il voulait voir la victoire. Après quelques clins d'oeil à droite et à gauche, les jumeaux Black-Lupin avaient récupérés pas mal de supporters en plus et chauffés un peu plus la foule qui attendait le spectacle. Un des barmans de la boîte de nuit s'avança au milieu de la piste de dance avec un micro et fit signe à la foule de baisser le son.

" - Bien, bien, je vois que beaucoup de monde attends avec impatience la battle exceptionnelle qui va se dérouler ici ce soir ! A gauche, nous avons les Slytherins et à droite les Gryffindors ! Applaudissez-les bien fort pour les remercier de nous offrir ce petit spectacle ! Je rappelle que le vote pour le meilleur groupe se fait à la fin et que le gagnant est choisi en fonction du baromètre des cris donc n'hésitez pas à hurler ! "

Les spectateurs se remirent à hurler puis un morceaux assez sensuel débuta permettant ainsi aux trois filles gryffindors d'aller charmer leurs adversaires à l'aide de leur courbe. Parvati s'occupait de Joshua, Lavande de Pansy et Hermione de Théo. Puis la musique devint plus rythmée et le groupe des slytherins s'avança en bloc obligeant ainsi leurs adversaires à reculer mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Les deux premières lignes gryffindors se mirent à genoux et les trois garçons de derrière sautèrent au-dessus de leurs amis pour atterrirent pile devant les slytherins avant d'engager une phase assez provocatrice et moqueuse. En réponse, Théo se mit à quatre imitant un lion qui baillait et Blaise imita un serpent avec son bras pour qu'il morde Théo. Ce dernier s'écroula à terre faisant semblant d'être terrassé par la morsure alors que la foule encouragée les slytherins. Ron étant le plus grand , il avança au milieu de ses adversaires semblant chercher quelque chose avant de se tourner vers Théo semblant soudain remarquer la présence du garçon et de ses amis . Il lui sourit ensuite d'un air gentil avant de sortir une grosse sucette de sa poche et de l'offrir à Théo en lui tapotant la tête. Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler encore plus fort devant le clash que venait de subir Théo et Draco décida de s'en mêler. Il avança lentement avec des petites phases tout en lançant des regards charmeurs à la foule avant de se planter devant Harry. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit. Draco sourit moqueusement et commença à danser autour du brun veillant à le frôler le plus souvent possible. Harry sourit amusé et se prêta au jeu en commençant à accompagner les mouvements du blond tout en les bloquants. Entre temps, les autres danseurs s'affrontaient par paires bien que leurs pas semblaient autant complémentaires qu'opposés. Les slytherins reculèrent ensuite puis Théo se lança et effectua un double salto pour atterrir devant ses amis. Les gryffindors se contentèrent de sourire et s'écartant, ils laissèrent apparaître Harry qui était de dos et qui semblait se concentrer. Puis d'un seul coup, il se lança en arrière et glissa sur le sol tout en se soulevant pour finir en équilibre sur un coude devant le groupe adverse médusé par l'audace du brun. Le public explosa en applaudissement et le barman revint sur la piste.

" - Waooouh ! Eh bien, il y avait du très haut niveau ce soir ! Les Gryffindors ont un style bien à eux qui mélange le hip-hop, le zouk et le dancehall alors que les Slytherins sont plus classiques mais tout aussi excellents ! Alors faîtes du bruit pour les Slytherins ! "

La foule explosa en applaudissements, encouragée par les membres de l'équipe.

" - Bien c'est pas mal du tout . . . Maintenant pour les Gryffindors ! "

Le public se déchaîna et il fût clairement audible que c'était le dernier groupe qui avait remporté la battle.

" - Je vois que tout le monde a été impressionné par la dernière figure effectuée . . . En tout cas, vous pouvez féliciter les Gryffindors, les gagnants de ce soir ! "

La foule reprit ses cris, accompagnée par Léo qui se déchaînait et encourageait la foule à crier encore plus fort. Harry et Hermione de leur côté avaient été voir leurs adversaires pour leur serrer la main et pour les inviter à venir boire un verre avec eux et peut-être passer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Les slytherins avaient accepté et ils se dirigeaient à présent vers les canapés qu'ils avaient quitté peu de temps avant. Fred, Georges, Ginny, Seamus et Neville félicitèrent leur amis pour leur victoire puis se tournèrent vers les slytherins pour leur dire qu'ils avaient vraiment bien dansé.

" - Franchement, le passage d'Harry et Draco était super ! s'exclama Ginny, Le reste était bien aussi mais c'est le moment que j'ai préféré !

- J'avoue elle a raison, acquiesça Neville, mais j'ai trouvé que le lion mordu par le serpent était marrant et ça a dû bien faire rire Harry !

- Harry ? demanda Blaise, Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas élèves à Poudlard ?

- Non, répondit Joshua, on habite en Angleterre mais nos parents nous ont mis à Durmstrang. Je sais pas pourquoi étant donné qu'ils sont allés eux-mêmes à Poudlard mais bon . . .

- Vous connaissez le système des quatre maisons avec les fondateurs et tout . . .

- Oui, la majorité de nos parents sont passés par Serpentard d'où le nom de notre groupe. Je suppose que vous êtes des Gryffondors, après tout cela semble logique.

- En fait, dit Ron, Harry est un serpentard, ses parents ont failli faire une syncope quand ils l'ont appris mais bon maintenant ils s'y sont habitués.

- Un serpentard ? s'étonna Pansy, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec vous ? Je veux dire, Gryffondors et Serpentards sont connus pour être toujours en train de faire la guerre et ils ne se fréquentent pas ou très peu alors c'est assez étonnant !

- On se connaît depuis tout petits , répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules , Matt , Léo et Harry ont grandi ensemble , leurs parents sont très proches ainsi qu'avec ceux de Neville et les nôtres alors les divisions entre maisons n'ont pas empêché que l'on continue d'être avec Harry . Heureusement d'ailleurs !

- Mais pourquoi c'était si choquant qu'Harry aille à Serpentard ? demanda Théo, Après tout depuis la fin de la guerre, les préjugés ont presque disparus . . .

- Ce n'est pas à cause des préjugés, dit Hermione en souriant, c'est juste que voilà : l'héritier Potter a Serpentard, fallez voir le grand silence dans la Grande Salle et la tête des prof ' !

- Potter ? ! s'écria Millicent, Je ne savais pas que c'était lui . . . M'étonne pas que les gens aient été surpris, les Potter sont connus pour être les descendants de Godric Gryffondor lui-même et le dernier héritier va dans la maison ennemie. Cela a dû faire couler beaucoup d'encre, c'est même bizarre qu'on en ait pas entendu parler avant . . .

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça a fait pas mal de grabuge mais bon les gens si s'ont fait depuis le temps et . . .

- A quoi les gens se sont faits ? coupa Harry qui avait été chercher les boissons avec Fred, Georges, Seamus et Draco, On a loupé quelque chose ?

- Au fait que tu sois à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor, lui répondit Matt, on parlait du passage de la battle où le lion a été mordu par un serpent.

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi et ces têtes étonnées ?

- On leur juste dit que ça avait bien dû te faire rire vu ta maison et qu'on s'entendait bien vu qu'on se connaissait depuis tout petits, dit Léo, et au final, on en est venu à ton nom de famille . . .

- Je vois . . . Harry se tourna vers les autres , Vous savez c'est pas si étonnant , c'est le caractère qui détermine la maison , pas les origines . . . Et puis , il y a déjà eu un Potter à Serdaigle alors c'est pas si exceptionnel .

- Potter ? ! s'écria Draco, Tu es Harry Potter ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci surpris par la réaction du blond, pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

- Si ça pose un problème ? ! Je suis Draco Malfoy, ça éclaire ta lanterne ?

- Hmm non, j'ai déjà entendu parler des Malfoy, ma mère s'entend bien avec Narcissa même si nos pères se détestent alors je vois pas où est le problème . . .

- Tu n'es donc pas au courant ? Tes parents ne t'ont rien dit ?

- Dis quoi ? s'énerva Harry, De quoi est-ce que je devrais être au courant ?

- Je . . . je . . . On est . . . on est fiancés . . . "


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.

**Note :** Voilà, désolée pour ceux qui ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau chapitre, il ne tardera pas promis. En fait, je n'aimais pas trop la première version du chapitre 8 alors j'ai réécrit le début et je vous le re-poste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous et Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Plus amples explications**

" - QUOI ? !

- Nos parents nous ont fiancé à la naissance, répéta Draco, enfin à ma naissance plus précisément . . .

- HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla Harry, Y'A PAS MOYEN !

- Harry calme-toi !

- QUE JE ME CALME ! 'MIONE JE SUIS FIANCE ! FI-AN-CE PUTAIN !

- SHBBAFF ! "

Hermione, voyant que son ami ne se calmait pas et que ses cris commençaient à attirer l'attention des danseurs, lui avait mis une grande gifle qui laissa tout le monde surpris, Harry le premier.

" - Bien, dit la brune d'un ton menaçant, maintenant que tu es calmé, on va pouvoir éclaircir toute cette histoire tranquillement.

- Tranquillement ? ! Non mais tu débloques com . . .

- Harry . . .

- C'est bon, vas-y.

- Sûr ? demanda Léo, Tu vas pas répéter un câble ?

- C'est bon, j'te dis ! Allez qu'on en finisse de ce bordel . . .

- La meilleure chose à faire c'est de rentrer et de voir ce qu'en disent tes parents et si il y a un moyen pour annuler ça, dit Matt, C'est possible normalement.

- Pas ici, intervint Draco, j'ai demandé à mes parents et regardé dans tous les livres que j'ai pu trouver à ce sujet et je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dis que tu ne mens pas ? cracha Harry, Après tout, on a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances . . .

- Je suis autant concerné que toi Potter et j'ai aussi peu envie que toi d'être fiancé alors ne t'en prends pas à moi.

- Vraiment ? ! siffla le brun, Rien ne me dit que tu a réellement cherché une solution ! Peut-être que tu veux que ça reste comme cela et que t'as pas envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit, qu'est-ce que j'en sais !

- Tu débloques Potter ! ricana Draco, J'ai beau être gay, t'es pas assez canon pour que j'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi, j'ai vu franchement mieux . . .

- Tant mieux, ça nous fais un point commun, cracha Harry, maintenant, on annule ce truc et tout revient à la normale.

- Harry, dit doucement Blaise, Dray a raison, ces fiançailles ne peuvent pas être annulées ou du moins, on a pas trouvé comment faire . . .

- C'est vrai, ajouta Pansy, on a fouillé entièrement la bibliothèque de Durmstrang, la bibliothèque nationale de Bulgarie, de France et du Royaume-Uni. On a aussi fait toutes les bibliothèques des manoirs de nos parents, oncles, tantes et grands-parents et on a rien trouvé, absolument rien . . .

- Mais c'est pas possible, réfuta Hermione, durant la guerre, de nombreux enfants ont été fiancé étant bébé et le ministère a fait annuler ces fiançailles. Il y a forcément un moyen.

- Cette annulation n'est pas possible pour toutes les fiançailles malheureusement , expliqua Théo , Il existe trois niveaux de fiançailles dans le monde sorcier et trois niveaux de mariages : les fiançailles ou le mariage simple qui peuvent être annulés par n'importe qui sauf les personnes concernées et que l'on nomme " compes edis aes eris " , ensuite ceux qui ne peuvent être annulés que par les parents pour les fiançailles et par un mage pour les mariages que l'on nomme " compes edis argentum " et pour finir , ceux qui ne peuvent être annulés par personne même la mort et que l'on nomme " compes edis aurum " . Nous sommes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas du premier niveaux et les parents de Dray nous ont assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus du deuxième niveau alors par déduction , il s'agit du " compes edis aurum " pour lequel on a trouvé aucune annulation de possible .

- C'est horrible ! s'exclama Hermione, Pourquoi avoir inventé un tel sortilège ? Où est l'intérêt ?

- Cela date d'avant Merlin et les Fondateurs, répondit Joshua, à cette époque seul le premier et le deuxième niveaux existaient. Le troisième niveau a été créé à la demande de seigneurs qui ne souhaitaient pas que leurs femmes se remarient après leur mort ou ne voulant pas que leur fiancée puisse se marier avec un autre homme si jamais il venait à mourir. Au début, le sort était différent de celui d'aujourd'hui mais il a été amélioré pour des raisons d'éthiques. En effet, avant le " compes edis aurum " avait une sorte de petit plus : les femmes ou jeunes filles sous l'emprise de ce lien ne pouvaient toucher un autre homme que leur époux, fiancé, père ou frère même après le décès de leur compagnon sous peine d'être sujet à une douleur supérieur au doloris.

- Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria Ginny, Pourquoi les femmes et pas les hommes ? C'est vraiment dégueulasse, il avait une de ces mentalités à cette époque . . . Et puis, ils étaient pas très malins, si il y a juste les hommes qu'elles ne pouvaient pas touchées, il restait les autres femmes . . .

- GINNY ! rougit Neville, Enfin !

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai et c'est pas sûr qu'elles aient perdus au change en plus. "

Neville rougit encore plus et Hermione secoua la tête d'un air affligé tandis que les autres adolescents riaient à gorges déployées de la franchise de la jeune rouquine. Harry riait cependant moins que les autres, toujours sous le choc de la révélation de Draco et de ses amis. Il imaginait mal ses parents le fiancer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé surtout avec le " compes edis aurum «, Lily et James Potter avaient toujours répété à qui voulait l'entendre que leur fils épouserait l'amour de sa vie et qu'il ne respecterait pas les anciennes traditions des familles de sang-pur désuètes sur les mariages arrangés. Il en comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser ses parents a accepté ses fiançailles. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre Draco, il était canon, avait de la répartie, de la classe et de l'allure, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Il avait plutôt pensé se caser vers 25 ans et avec quelqu'un qu'il aimerait, pas à 17 ans avec un inconnu.

" - Harry ? Harry ? HARRY ? !

- Quoi 'Mione, Harry sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers son amie, Pourquoi t'hurles comme ça ?

- Cela fait plus de cinq minutes que je t'appelle . . .

- Désolé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pense qu'on va bientôt rentrer, il commence à être tard et t'as plus trop la tête à t'amuser donc on va pas rester plus longtemps.

- C'est vrai, je suis désolé 'Mione, vous avez organisé cette sortie pour mon anniv' et je gâche tout . . .

- Mais non 'Ry, c'est pas de ta faute, on comprend et puis c'est exceptionnel. On reviendra une autre fois, t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, on va rentrer pour que tu puisses te lever tôt demain et demander des explications à tes parents.

- T'as raison, comme toujours. Par contre, vous dormez tous à la maison et pas de discussion, je veux que vous soyez là demain.

- Et pour Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais voir . . . "

Harry secoua doucement la tête alors qu'Hermione lui faisait un léger sourire qui se transforma en grimace comique. Le brun laissa son amie et se dirigea vers un petit groupe composé de Blaise, Léo, Matt, Joshua, Théo et Ron pour leur demander si il avait vu Draco quand une main se posa sur son épaule, arrêtant sa progression.

" - J'ai la vague impression qu'ils parlent de nous, dit Draco doucement, Blaise ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mêler de tout.

- Léo idem, répondit Harry troublé par la présence du blond si proche, et Matt va essayer de tout arranger, il est comme ça. Draco je . . .

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça tout à l'heure , lâcha le brun dans un souffle , c'était pas contre toi , c'est juste que je pensai pas que mes parents pourraient faire ça , sans me le dire en plus . Tu sais, ils ne sont pas trop attachés aux traditions des anciennes familles et ils ont toujours détesté les mariages arrangés alors se dire qu'ils en sont à l'origine . . . C'est assez choquant de me dire que mes parents m'ont menti pendant 17 ans et je suis sûr que mon parrain, son mari et mes grands-parents le savaient eux aussi.

- Je peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, c'est faux. Je suis au courant de ces fiançailles depuis que je suis petit. Mes parents me l'ont jamais caché mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Je sais que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai été à Durmstrang. Nos parents ne voulaient risquer quoique soit nous concernant : si on n'avait pas pu se voir ou au contraire si on avait été proche comme des frères, et ils voulaient éviter que cela nous poursuive pendant notre scolarité comme ça aurait été le cas si on avait été à Poudlard tous les deux. Ils voulaient nous protéger, et mes parents ont décidé de me mettre dans une autre école. Les amis de mes parents qui sont aussi les parents de mes amis ont décidé d'envoyer leurs descendants à Durmstrang quand mes parents leur on dit pourquoi je n'irais pas à Poudlard. Grâce à eux, je ne me suis pas retrouvé seul au milieu des bulgares et je les remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas eu la chance d'aller à Poudlard à cause de moi alors, soupira Harry, tu as raté quelque chose de fabuleux et j'en suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Draco haussa les épaules, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Et puis, nous allons faire notre dernière année à Poudlard, c'est comme ça que c'était prévu alors j'ai pas tout raté. Pour être franc, je suis content d'avoir pu aller à Durmstrang, c'est pas pareil que le Royaume-Uni et puis on était plus libre alors . . . "

A cette phrase pleine de sous-entendu, Harry haussa un sourcil narquois en direction du blond qui lui répondit d'un éclatant sourire innocent les faisant tous deux éclater de rire. Les autres se retournèrent curieux et se demandant ce qui avait bien pu faire rire les deux jeunes hommes. Le petit groupe de Léo, Matt, Ron, Blaise, Théo et Joshua les rejoints pour voir ce qui se passait.

" - Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Blaise d'un ton joyeux, On rigole sans nous ?

- Rien de spécial, répondit Dray, on parlait de la liberté qu'apportait l'internat à Durmstrang au lieu de Poudlard.

- Oh je vois, sourit Théo, c'est vrai que c'était bien pratique, ça va faire drôle cette année . . .

- Cette année ? demanda Léo, Pourquoi ?

- On fera notre dernière année à Poudlard, lui répondit Joshua, le père de Dray est au conseil d'administration et son parrain est le prof' de potions alors les conneries vont être limitées.

- Snape est ton parrain ? s'écria Ron, Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça ! Je compatis vieux, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours . . .

- On m'a dit que c'était une terreur en cours et j'ai dû mal à me l'imaginer quand je vois comment il est avec nous , répondit Dray en souriant , Franchement , il est un peu sévère mais c'est tout , c'est le plus cool parmis les adultes .

- Ouais bah quand tu l'auras, prépares-toi à changer d'avis, le prévint Léo très sérieux, il terrorise tous les premières et deuxièmes années et hait véritablement les gryffondors, Matt et moi particulièrement. Je pense que c'est à cause de nos pères, ils se détestaient quand ils étaient à l'école, le pire c'était avec oncle James. Harry a échappé à la colère de Snape en étant envoyé à Serpentard et je le soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès . . .

- Moi ? Mais nooooonnnn !

- Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que c'est un vrai serpentard, ris Joshua, alors il est à sa place.

- C'est vrai. "

Les autres les rejoignirent et tout le monde se mêla à la conversation, heureux d'apprendre qu'ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard à la rentrée, sauf pour Fred et Georges qui avaient leur magasin à Près-aux-lards et au Chemin de Traverse. Harry profita du brouhaha pour tirer son blond de fiancé à l'écart sous le regard de 'Mione, Matt et Pansy qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène.

" - Ecoute Draco, commença Harry, je vais parler avec mes parents demain et je vais essayer de leur faire cracher le morceau. Je pense que tu devrais réessayer de ton côté et pendant ce temps, mes amis vont chercher dans les bibliothèques des informations sur le sortilège. Je propose qu'on se retrouve tous chez Florian Fortârome dans trois jours pour qu'on voie ce qu'on a récolté comme infos. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- C'est un bon plan même si je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à tirer quoique ce soit de mes parents, peut-être que mon parrain pourrait m'aider . . . Ok, on fait comme ça, on se voit sur le Chemin de Traverse le 3. "

Le blond et le brun retournèrent près de leurs amis pour leur faire part de leur petit plan. Tout le monde en fût ravi et le groupe vainqueur de la battle commença à saluer leurs nouveaux amis avant de rentrer chez les Potter et de prendre possession des chambres mises à leur disposition afin de s'écrouler sur leur lit.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination ainsi que quelques protagonistes.**

**Note :** Désolée pour cet énorme retard , j'ai conscience de n'avoir aucune bonne excuse pour me faire pardonner de ma lenteur donc je vous épargnerai les quinze lignes de note inutiles. Je vous promet de faire des efforts pour la suite et je jure que je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes fics. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : **

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla aux alentours de huit heures et se leva, incapable de se rendormir après que les révélations de la nuit lui soient revenues en mémoire. Lentement, et les pensées tournées vers ses fiançailles, le brun prit sa douche et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne fût pas surprit de voir qu'aucun de ses amis n'était encore descendu et en profita pour parler franchement à ses parents du fiancé qu'ils lui avaient caché.

" - Vous ne devinerez jamais qui on a vu en boite hier soir, lança Harry avec un sourire en coin, c'est rare de rencontrer d'autres sorciers chez les moldus.

- D'autres sorciers ? s'exclama Lily en haussant un sourcil, Qui ça ? Des élèves de Poudlard ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry, ils viennent de Durmstrang et ils vont rentrer à Poudlard à la rentrée pour leur dernière année.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna James, Je croyais que les bulgares n'aimaient pas beaucoup Poudlard et Dumbledore ?

- Ils sont anglais, ils viennent de grandes familles de sang-pur anglaises comme les Malefoy, les Zabini, les Parkinson ou encore les Nott. D'ailleurs tu ne m'avais pas dit que le fils de Narcissa, Draco, était fiancé maman. Tu étais au courant ? Toi que les mariages arrangés dégoûtent tellement, on en aurait entendu parler pendant un moment, non ? "

Lily et James se regardèrent anxieux puis leur regard revint à nouveau sur leur fils qui les fixait calmement, les bras croisés et confortablement installé dans sa chaise.

" - Eh bien oui je le savais, répondit prudemment Lily, Narcissa m'en avait parlé et bien que je sois contre tout ceci, je suppose que les Malefoy devaient avoir de bonnes raisons de faire ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Oh, ils devaient avoir de très bonnes raisons, c'est certain, répliqua Harry avec sarcasme, Après tout, vous n'auriez jamais accepté sans cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry, je ne vois pas de quoi tu pa. . .

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler papa, s'exclama soudain Harry en jetant un regard noir à ses parents, alors ne fait pas celui qui ne sait rien ! Draco m'a dit que nous étions fiancés et ses amis l'ont confirmé alors ne faites pas semblant ! !

- Harry, souffla sa mère, écoutes, c'est un peu compliqué. Nous voulions t'en parler le plus tôt possible mais . . .

- Mais quoi ? Quand comptiez-vous me dire que je suis fiancé avec le _compes edis aurum_ ? "

Le jeune homme brun au regard furieux remarqua l'air surpris de ses parents et ne pu empêcher un ricanement de franchir ses lèvres.

" - Oui, je suis au courant, cracha-t-il une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, mon _cher_ et _tendre_ fiancé a fait des recherches pour annuler ses fiançailles avec l'aide de ses amis puisque ses parents, eux, ont eu le courage de le lui dire, ce qui n'est pas votre cas ! Quand je pense à tout ce que vous avez rabâché sur les mariages arrangés et les traditions de sang-pur que vous trouviez désuètes, c'était de la pure hypocrisie de votre part quand on voit ce que vous avez fait !

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite Harry ! s'écria James le visage rouge de colère et les poings serrés alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de . . .

- M'arrêter ? ! Et pourquoi cela ? N'est-ce pas toi qui répètes tout le temps qu'il faut assumer les conséquences de ses actes ? ! Te voilà servi _James_, tu m'as menti pendant 17 ans, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire comme si tout allait bien !

- NE PARLES PAS COMME CELA A TON PERE, HARRY ! hurla Lily.

- JE LUI PARLE COMME J'EN AI ENVIE ! répliqua Harry, ivre de rage, ET T'AS RIEN A DIRE NON PLUS, LILY ! TOI AUSSI T'AS FAIT L'HYPOCRITE PENDANT 17 ANS ALORS LA RAMENES PAS TROP ! C'EST BIEN BEAU DE FAIRE LA MERE MODELE DEVANT LES AUTRES SI C'EST POUR FAIRE DES COUPS BAS DANS LE DOS ! ET DIRE QUE C'EST LES SERPENTARD QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE LACHES ET DE TRAITRES, VOUS VOUS ETES PAS VU DANS UNE GLACE ! VOUS ETES PATHETIQUES ET. . .

- BOOM ! "

James venait de frapper son fils sous les yeux pleins de larmes de Lily et les regards horrifiés des autres occupants du manoir Potter, réveillés par les hurlements. Semblant se rendre compte de son geste, James se pencha sur son fils pour l'aider à se relever mais Harry le repoussa fortement en lui jetant un regard glacial avant de sortir de la pièce sans se préoccuper des autres personnes présentes ni du sang qui coulait sur son menton et ses vêtements. Un silence de plomb prit possession de la salle à manger que Matt et Léo brisèrent en allant rejoindre Harry tandis que Lily s'effondrait en larmes dans les bras de son mari. Alors qu'Hermione demandait une grande tasse de thé et des mouchoirs à un elfe de maison, Sirius et Remus entraînèrent James à l'écart pour qu'il leur explique ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Les amis d'Harry n'osaient rien dire mais étaient sûrs que la dispute avait un rapport avec ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite au vu des réactions obtenues.

De leur côté, Matt et Léo s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de leur ami et trouvèrent celui-ci en train de remplir un sac de vêtements le plus rapidement possible. Une fois ce dernier prêt, il prit sa baguette et glissa son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière de pantalon avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard pour ses amis. Léo lança un regard interrogateur à son frère qui haussa les épaules avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'héritier Potter. Il le rattrapa dans le hall au moment où le brun allait franchir la porte d'entrée et l'interpella.

" - HARRY, ATTENDS ! s'écria Matt essoufflé, Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Il faut que je m'en aille Matt, répondit simplement Harry, je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Quoi ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas partir parce-que tu t'es engueulé avec tes parents ? !

- Mon père m'a frappé Matt, s'exclama Harry, et si je n'avais pas vu ma mère à côté de lui quand il a fait ça, je l'aurai frappé Matt ! J'ai voulu frappé mon _propre_ père et je sais que si je le vois maintenant, je vais vouloir lui sauter dessus alors je préfère partir quelques jours pour me calmer.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais jamais frappé ton père. Tu dis ça parce-que tu es en colère.

- Non Matt, répliqua Harry en secouant la tête, je me connais et tu me connais. J'ai beau être à Serpentard, j'ai quand même le sang chaud et je peux être aussi impulsif qu'un Gryffondor. C'est trop risqué que je reste ici.

- Très bien, fait comme tu veux, soupira Matt, Mais tu vas aller où ?

- Au Chaudron Baveur. Chez toi ou chez n'importe qui d'autre mes parents me retrouveront trop facilement. Et puis, comme ça, je pourrais me renseigner un peu plus sur le _compes edis aurum _chez Fleury&Bott pendant que vous chercherez ici et chez vous. De toute façon, on se voit le 3, on a rendez-vous avec Draco et sa bande.

- Ok, je suis suppose que tu y vas en Magicobus ?

- Ouais, d'ailleurs il va pas tarder. Tu expliqueras tout aux autres?

- T'inquiète.

- Merci, mec. "

Le jeune homme fit une brève accolade à son ami aux cheveux miel puis repris ses affaires avant de passer la grande porte d'entrée sans se retourner. Il traversa le parc puis passa la grille du domaine Potter devant lesquelles attendait le Magicobus. Il monta dans ce dernier, ignorant Stan Rocade, et demanda à Ernie, le conducteur, de le déposer au Chaudron Baveur. Après une dizaine de minutes à subir les remous du bus magique, Harry descendit au Chaudron Baveur et demanda une chambre à Tom tout en lui précisant d'être discret si jamais ses parents venaient lui demander des informations. Pendant deux jours, l'héritier Potter fouilla toute la librairie Fleury&Bott à la recherche d'information sur le lien qui l'unissait avec Draco Malefoy et le directeur du magasin, intrigué par le jeune homme, l'y aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Potter, Hermione, Ginny et Ron fouillaient dans la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution au problème de leur ami et Matt et Léo faisaient de même au manoir Black. James et Lily, après avoir cherché leur fils partout et s'être résignés, avaient contacté les parents Malefoy et leur avaient fait par de la situation ainsi que de la fuite d'Harry suite à leur dispute. Draco, surprenant la conversation, mit Pansy, Blaise, Joshua et Théo au courant et ces derniers sourirent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que l'héritier Potter avait un sacré caractère et qu'en cas de mariage Potter-Malefoy, cela allait être explosif.

Le trois août arriva, amenant avec lui le rendez-vous des deux héritiers et de leurs amis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry était attablé chez Florian Fortarôme en compagnie de Matt, Léo, Ron et Hermione et ils attendaient de Draco, Blaise, Théo, Joshua et Pansy. Ces derniers arrivèrent peu de temps après avec un vieil homme chauve et à la barbe blanche qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

" – Salut Draco, salua Harry avec un signe de tête, Blaise, Pansy, Joshua, Théo. Vous êtes en retard.

- Salut Harry, répondit Théo, c'est facile pour toi, t'es déjà sur place depuis deux jours alors pas de problème pour arriver à l'heure.

- Ron, Mione, Matt et Léo sont arrivés à l'heure alors ton excuse ne tient pas, et d'ailleurs comment est-ce que tu sais que je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis dimanche ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre nos parents, répondit Draco en s'asseyant à côté du brun, et j'en ai parlé à mes amis, d'ailleurs ça les a bien fait rire mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Enfin, nos parents ont également parlé des fiançailles et si j'ai bien compris, elles n'ont été faites que pour me protéger du Ministère mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. La conversation était bizarre et pleine de sous-entendus comme si ils avaient peur que quelqu'un entende et comprenne ce dont ils parlaient. "

Le blond rapporta ce qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il était caché derrière un des tableaux du petit salon où ses parents recevaient Lily et James Potter.

_Flash-back_

_Draco avait entendu l'alarme de transplanage du manoir et avait intercepté un des elfes de maison pour savoir qui venait d'arriver. En apprenant l'identité des visiteurs, le blond s'était aussitôt rendu au petit salon mais son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait partir. Intrigué, l'héritier Malefoy avait emprunté le passage secret qui débuchait derrière le portrait de famille accroché sur la cheminée du petit salon et écouté la conversation à l'insu de tous._

_" - . . . parti vous dîtes ? interrogea Lucius, Et vous ne savez pas où il est ?_

_- Oui, répondit Lily, après que James et lui se soient . . . disputés, il a quitté le manoir sans nous dire où il allait. Nous avons fait le tour de toutes nos connaissances mais il n'était chez personne. James pense, et je suis d'accord avec lui, que Harry a prit une chambre au Chaudron Baveur._

_- Et vous allez le laisser là-bas ? demanda Narcissa, Vous ne craignez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?_

_- Harry peut se débrouiller seul et je pense qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul quelque temps pour digérer tout ça. Entre les fiançailles et le coup de poing, soupira James, il a besoin de temps et moi aussi._

_- Certes, acquiesça Mme Malfoy, cependant je suis désolée que toute cette histoire en soit arrivée là. Si nous n'avions pas . . . _

_- Ne dis pas cela Cissa, réfuta la jolie rousse, nous avons accepté ces fiançailles il y a 17 ans. Rien ne nous y forçait, c'était notre décision et maintenant il faut qu'on assume. Nous avons toujours dit à Harry que nous étions contre les mariages arrangés et maintenant il apprend qu'il est lui-même victime d'un de ces mariages. Nous n'avons pas été très intelligent sur ce coup là, il faut l'avouer, et Harry a raison de nous en vouloir. _

_- Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne attitude à adopter, dit Lucius en hochant de la tête, mais ce qui est fait est fait. La question est plutôt de savoir si on doit mettre les garçons au courant de la raison pour laquelle on les a fiancés._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Lucius, vous nous avez demandé d'accepter ces fiançailles pour protéger Draco. Les mettre au courant, ça serait augmenter le risque que le Ministère découvre tout et c'est trop dangereux. Tant que les garçons ne sont pas mariés , nous ne pouvons pas les mettre au courant , Draco serait en danger. _

_- Oui , acquiesça Lily , mais il faudra leur dire le plus tôt possible dès qu'ils seront mariés ou ils nous en voudront de leur avoir cachés trop longtemps. D'ailleurs puisque nous parlons de ça , quand aura lieu le mariage ?_

_- Eh bien , commença Narcissa , maintenant qu'Harry a eu ses dix-sept ans , le mariage peut avoir lieu dès demain. Il faut en parler avec les garçons mais je pense que l'union doit avoir lieu avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Ainsi , si quelque chose parvient aux oreilles du Ministère , Draco sera protégé._

_- Certes , lui accorda son mari , cependant , ça ne sera pas très crédible si le mariage n'a pas lieu en grande pompe. Il s'agit tout de même du mariage entre l'héritier Potter et l'héritier Malfoy , cela demande une grande préparation et nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout faire en un mois à peine. _

_- Tu as raison Lucius , une telle cérémonie ne pourra jamais être organisée en si peu de temps. Par contre , on peut faire la cérémonie de lien de magie en petit comité avec la famille et les témoins. De cette façon , Draco sera protégé , les garçons pourront être mis au courant de la raison de leur mariage et nous aurons le temps d'organiser le mariage. _

_- Très bonne idée James , approuva l'aristocrate blonde avec un sourire , le mariage peut avoir lieu durant les vacances de Noël ou bien à la fin de l'année scolaire , pendant les vacances d'été. Il faut en parler avec Harry et Draco mais personnellement , je pencherai plus pour le mois de juillet l'année prochaine. Cela nous laisserait plus de temps pour tout organiser et donnerait plus de crédibilité au mariage._

_- Cela me parait être une bonne idée , sourit Lily , mais attendons l'avis des deux concernés avant toute chose. . . Savez-vous qu'Ollivander veut fermer sa boutique? Il dit qu'il est trop vieux et que n'ayant pas d'héritier , il est obligé de fermer._

_- Vraiment , s'exclama Lucius , ce serait une catastr . . . "_

_Draco quitta sa cachette ayant entendu tout ce qui retenait son attention et se dépêcha d'envoyer un hibou à ses amis pour leur faire part de ses découvertes._

_Fin du Flash-back_

" - Une cérémonie de liens de magie avant la rentrée ? S'écria Harry , J'espère qu'ils ne parlaient pas d'une cérémonie absolue sinon nous aurons du mal à le cacher une fois à l'école. . .

- _Cérémonie absolue_ ? ! Demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés , Il y a une différence avec une cérémonie classique ?

- Une énorme différence , lui répondit Ron en secouant la tête , Durant la cérémonie , les magies des deux mariés s'unissent de manière irrévocable et cette union est symbolisée par une alliance tatouée à même la peau des mariés. On facilement la cacher avec une autre bague ou une chevalière et à part un besoin de tendresse et de _contacts physiques_ fréquent , la cérémonie classique s'arrête ici. Par contre , la cérémonie absolue a une clause en plus et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est rarement utilisée depuis le XVI° siècle . Les personnes unies par la cérémonie absolue ne peuvent pas avoir de contacts plus poussés qu'un baiser sur la joue avec des personnes autres que leur conjoint sous peine d'être en proie à une douleur semblable à l'Endoloris.

- Mais c'est complètement barbare ! S'écria Hermione , C'est totalement primitif et il s'agit de tortures ! Cela ne peut pas être autorisé !

- Malheureusement si , soupira Théo , c'est une des plus ancienne cérémonie de notre monde et aucun Ministre ne prendra le risque de l'annuler. Ainsi , elle est toujours autorisée mais très rarement utilisée même dans les mariages de Sang-pur. "

Hermione ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson , choquée de cette cérémonie archaïque qui ne respectait pas certaines des règles essentielles de leur République. Harry n'avait pas dit un mot durant les explications , étant déjà au courant de la nature de cette cérémonie , et n'avait cessé de fixer Draco , cherchant à savoir ce que le blond pensait de tout ceci.


End file.
